Episode 43 (Snowy Showdown)
Plot The guppies visit Mermaid Coral in the snowy coast to race with her in the Snowy Showdown Trivia The guppies no longer wear their normal clothes they wore winter clothes Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Drew Davis as Gil # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies heading for the Snowy Coast of Mermaid Village in bubbles.) * Zach: "This is so awesome." * Leah: "Tell us why we're going to the Snowy Coast of Mermaid Village." * Molly: "Because Mermaid Coral wants to race with us at the Snowy Showdown." * Oona: "And the first person to cross the finish line will receive the Snowflake Gem." * Nonny: "It gives you the power to have fun in the snow anytime anywhere." * Gil: "Guys look we're here." * Goby: "I can see Mermaid Coral." * Deema: "Hi Mermaid Coral." * Molly: "C'mon let's go." * All: "Legs and fins we now trade.Time to become mermaids." (They turned themselves into mermaids.) * Glimmer: "It's so so so great to see you Mermaid Coral." * Chloe: "I love snow." * Deema: "Glad that you invited us to the Snowy Coast of Mermaid Village." * Gil: "Yeah.I'm also glad that you told us to wear winter outfits." * Mermaid Coral: "I know you guys do.C'mon let's get ready for the snow." (Evan and Lucas meanwhile are ice skating.) * Evan: "This is awesome." * Lucas: "Ice skating is the best." * Evan: "Speaking of which what's taking Rupert so long." * Rupert: "I'm here." * Evan: "Ready for fun and adventures." * Rupert: "I'm ready for some bullying tricks up my sleeve." (The race is about to start.) * Mermaid Coral: "Get ready for some fun and adventures." (The race started and off the competitors went.Rupert is far in the lead.) * Rupert: "Time to snow you down." (He throws a snowball at the guppies.) * Mermaid Coral: "Guys watch out." * Molly: "Whoa." (Molly and her friends stop slipping and the guppies went off without noticing.) * Gil: "Oh no.The guppies." * Zach: "We gotta make sure our friends are safe." * Leah: "C'mon." * Molly: "Let's go." (They flew after their friends.Rupert is in the snowy cave.) * Rupert: "This is awesome." * Evan: "I agree." * Lucas: "Me too." * Rupert: "Guys look Oona,Boris and Julia are catching up.This calls for some bullying.With this potion of course.Oh great polar bears I say.Keep those kids busy while I get to swim away." (The polar bears head for Oona,Boris and Julia's way.) * Oona: "Whoa." * Boris: "Polar bears." * Julia: "Hey guys I know what we're doing today.Run for our lives." (The trio ran away from the polar bears.) * Gil: "Guys look." * Glimmer: "Oh no." * Chloe: "The polar bears are after our friends." * Molly: "Guys over here." * Oona: "Coming." (They swam in a safe place from the Polar Bears.) * Mermaid Coral: "Everyone push." (They pushed the rock so the bears can't get them.) * Zach: "That was close." * Boris: "Yeah." * Leah: "Close call." * Julia: "Thanks for saving us guys." * Oona: "Sorry we didn't notice you." * Gil: "No problem guys." * Mermaid Coral: "Now we just need to some way out of here." * Molly: "Nothing like a wish can help.I wish there was a way to get back to the race." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get back to the race divine." (The snowboards appear.) * Molly: "Wow." * Mermaid Coral: "Snow boards." * Gil: "Now that's what I was thinking of.Let's go." (They sled down the cave with the snowboards.) * Mermaid Coral: "Look guys two paths.But one of these paths have polar bears in them." * Boris: "Oh my." * Julia: "Not good.Not good." * Oona: (To viewers)"We need your help to find a path that doesn't have any Polar Bears in it.Which path doesn't have any Polar Bears this one or this one." * Little Fishes: "This one." * Oona: "Yeah this one." (They sled to a path that have no polar bears in it.) * Mermaid Coral: "Whew that was close." (After getting past all the polar bears.Rupert meanwhile is at the Snowy cliffs.) * Rupert: "This is fun." * Evan: "It sure is." * Lucas: "The best." * Rupert: "Guys look Deema and Nonny are catching up.Time for another plan.Roll down the hill and do it fine.While I keep going to the finish line." (The snowballs begin rolling down.) * Deema: "Balls." * Nonny: "They're big." * Deema: "Get away from them." * Molly: "Hang on guys." (The guppies came by.) * Gil: "Let me guess Rupert." * Mermaid Coral: "How are we gonna get past the balls." * Molly: "Where there's a wish.There's a way.I wish there was a way to stop the balls." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies stop those balls divine." (The balls disappear.) *Molly: "Thanks Chloe." *Chloe: "You're welcome." *Glimmer: "What are we waiting for.To the finish line." (The guppies swam off.) *Rupert: "Look the finish line.Uh oh guys look Goby is catching up.Nothing but a little heatwave can help.Sun shining bright not so nice warm up and melt the ice." (The sun shines bright.The ice began to drip.) *Goby: "Whoa." *Molly: "Gotcha Goby." *Goby: "Thanks guys." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh that sneaky bully.Rupert's trying to slow us down so he can win the snowflake gem all for himself." *Molly: "I have an idea.I wish we can get across the bridge." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies get across the bridge divine." (Ice skates appeared on the guppies.) *Mermaid Coral: "What are they." *Molly: "Ice skates.Let's get to the finish line." (They ice skate across all the bridge.Rupert somehow falls and lands in a pile of snow.The guppies made it to the finish line first.) *Oona: "That was the best snow day I've ever had." *Mermaid Coral: "I'm glad you guys enjoyed today's adventure." *Molly: "This is fun.But you know what else is fun.Snow." *Gil: "What's so fun about snow." *Molly: "Watch." *Leah: "Uh oh." *Zach: "Duck." (Molly throws snow high in the air and the snow lands on Gil.) *Gil: "Oh that's what so much fun about snow now." *Mermaid Coral: "I'll say." *All: (Laughter). Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures